


Destroy In My Name

by xenoglossia (oncharredwings)



Series: One Shots & Shorts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dark Shiro - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/xenoglossia
Summary: The asset loves Keith Kogane. The Red Paladin. The Blade of Marmora. Takashi Shirogane’s friend.The asset knows it cannot love Keith Kogane and knows it is not worthy of any love.





	Destroy In My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I just really feel bad for Kuron you guys

The asset loves Keith Kogane. The Red Paladin. The Blade of Marmora. Takashi Shirogane’s friend.

The asset knows it cannot love Keith Kogane and knows it is not worthy of any love.

The asset wears a black vest and short sleeved shirt beneath. The asset looks at itself in the mirror and runs its fingers along its face and scar. The asset leans forward to inspect its eyes and hair.

The asset wishes it were human. 

_ You will give in and bow to me. You will destroy for me.  _

The asset flinches as the witch’s words fill its mind. It fights the urge to give into Project Kuron. The asset does not want to hurt anyone – not Shiro’s friends, not Keith. The asset knows the paladins are not its friends but the asset pretends they are. It knows the paladins cannot help it from giving in one day but the asset does not believe it is in complete danger. 

Fighting the witch is part of its daily routine now. 

The mirror reveals the asset’s face – no, Takashi Shirogane’s face. All of the belongings in the asset’s possession belong to Takashi Shirogane. The asset has nothing of its own and will never be its own person. The asset is only a tool to finish the mission – to destroy Team Voltron from within. 

The asset shuts its eyes and knows that it has feelings for Keith Kogane. The feelings do not simply belong only to Takashi Shirogane. Its feelings intertwine with the original feelings implanted into its memory. Tears slip down the asset’s face as it knows it can never love Keith the way Takashi Shirogane did. 

Keith can never love it in return. 

It is not worthy of love. 

The asset shoves its shoulders back and leaves the room behind. There is work to do.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Bring Lotor to me. Bring him to me. Give in. You are mine. You belong to  _ me _.  _

The asset screams in agony as the castle falls under attack by Lotor’s generals working under the witch Haggar. The urge to give in and betray the other paladins is so strong and with Lotor unconscious it can only feel the protocols take over. 

The asset clutches its head and attempts to keep itself steady but the magic is too strong. A switch flips in the asset’s mind and it slowly stands, its spine straight, its shoulders pushed back. It crosses the smoke covered room and collects Lotor calmly, slinging the prince’s body along its shoulder. The asset rushes to a ship.

The asset knows its mission. 

_ Good. You know your duty. Kill team Voltron. _

The asset nods and sets the plan into motion. 

 

* * *

 

_Kill him_ . _Kill him like you killed the others_.

The asset runs its eyes along the Red Paladin as he struggled on the ground to break free from the asset’s hold. It can hear the witch’s voice in its mind as she urges it to finish the job.

The mission.

The Red Paladin cannot survive and neither will the asset.

The roar of fire and the acrid smell of burning metal fill the asset’s nose, quickly followed by the scent of burning flesh. It watches a red scar bloom along the Red Paladin’s cheek.

“Shiro… You’re my brother.”

The asset feels as if it remembers something – a flicker of fleeting memory but it cannot remember what it is supposed to remember. It presses on, wanting the Red Paladin to give into death so the mission can be completed. It only knows orders.

“ _I love you_.”

The sentence comes out broken and defeated with a tinge of underlying desperation. The words spark a trigger in the asset’s memory. It freezes, its face softening as it realizes who it is hurting. The smell of desert roads, the torch of a hot sun, burning gasoline, and the rush of wind in the asset’s hair – no.

Not the asset’s.

The asset never lived this life. This life belonged to Takashi Shirogane.

The asset is not Takashi Shirogane.

The asset so very badly wanted to be Takashi Shirogane.

“Give in Keith,” it urges, shoving the sparked memories aside. The asset knows it cannot give up its mission. Victory or death.

 _Vrepit Sa_.

“By now the rest of the team is all dead. I saw to it myself,” the asset continues coldly.

Another memory triggered. The asset recalls the game played with its fellow teammates. It wanted so badly to be a paladin. More than anything the asset did not want to be evil and it did not want to fulfill its purpose. The asset knew it attempted to fight the urge to kill and destroy but the asset only knows one protocol: destruction.

_Kill him. Destroy him. You are mine. You will do as I bid. Kill him._

The Red Paladin is weakening, ready to give into the asset’s superior strength. The asset presses down, its blade almost cradling the Red Paladin’s throat. The blade kisses the Red Paladin’s flesh and the Red Paladin screams in anguish. The asset snarls in response.

The mission is almost complete.

_Destroy him!_

The asset feels a rush of relief but that is its weakness. The Red Paladin gains the upper hand and manages to take the black bayard from its hand. The sword transforms and the asset screams as the blade cuts through metal and machinery. The arm once along its side, keeping it tied to the witch, severs away and falls to the ground.

The asset falls back and the fog clears from its mind. It stares down at the Red Paladin – Keith – and realizes what it has done. The asset’s eyes widen and fill with tears. The scar along Keith’s cheek triggers another memory, again, not belonging to the asset.

Agonizing pain as a blade slams hard into Takashi Shirogane’s face within the arena. The cut of flesh, deep down into the bone, leaving the signature scar slashed across his face. The asset then recalls a time when it, too, had to have the same scar replicated. It recalls the pain as the witch and her druids tortured its body, leaving it scarred and broken just like the original.

The asset feels tears fall down its face.

The integrity of the structure continues to crumble all around them. The asset feels the pain of losing its arm flood its mind and it falls down to its hands and knees. Something crashes above, sending both the asset and Keith sailing into the air. The asset feels its consciousness slip away and the asset knows it is dying.

The asset can only hope Keith knows that the asset loved Keith back. The asset knows Shiro, the real Shiro, had deep feelings for Keith but the asset had grown to love Keith, too, on its own accord. The asset knows it is not worthy of Keith’s love but the asset hopes the real Shiro knows Keith loves him in return. The asset shuts its eyes and lets its body fall into the abyss.

Another memory. Its own memory.

The asset feels a soft warmth fills its chest as it recalls Keith’s love and protection for Shiro.

White light wraps the asset and Keith together in its arms and the asset opens its eyes to see Keith one last time. The asset thinks death is worth this.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more. Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
